1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the conveying of film in a camera that employs strip-shaped film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cameras have existed that automatically rewind the film into a film container such as a film cartridge when the final frame has been exposed. Film whose surface is coated with a magnetic substance and a camera that employs said film and that can record various types of data regarding the exposures have been proposed. Where the recorded data concerns the number of prints, titles, etc., it is desirable if the data can be changed or if input can be performed after photo-taking.
In a conventional camera in which various types of data can be recorded, rewinding of the film by one frame for the purpose of rewriting the data, after the film is fed forward and data recording is performed on the completion of photo-taking, could be made possible through the performance of certain operations prior to photo-taking for the next frame. However, in a camera in which rewinding of the film is begun automatically after the entire film is exposed, when the final frame is exposed, because rewinding of the film is begun immediately after the film is fed forward to perform magnetic recording, the problem exists that revisions of and additions to the data for the final frame cannot be made after the completion of photo-taking.